A Second Chance
by NotOneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: On the Ark, pregnancies involving multiples are terminated early on to prevent overpopulation, but an unexpected thing happens one day: Twins are born! Clarke and Carter Griffin were separated at birth to survive, but when Clarke is sent down to Earth with the 100, Carter finds her own second chance to be reunited with her twin. Eventual Pairings: Clarke/Finn; Carter/Bellamy.
1. Ch 1: Exception to the Rule

Hey y'all! Thanks for clicking on my story(: I got the idea for this while watching season 1, but I wanted to finish season 1 and see where they take season 2 before starting my story. I realize there are a couple other 'Clarke has a twin' stories, but I assure you this is not a copy-cat, and my fic will be completely different. This is my first story I'm posting on here, but I've been writing for years. I really hope you like my story, and please make sure to review!

Thanks, and enjoy Chapter 1 of A Second Chance :)

DISCLAIMER: Everybody here knows I don't own The 100...otherwise I wouldn't be on here writing a fan fic ;)

**100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100**

**A Second Chance**

**Ch. 1: Exception to the Rule**

Late one night, when nearly every soul on board the Ark is fast asleep, an emergency council meeting is called. Seven seats are filled around a circular table; the Chancellor, of course, is seated at the center. Thelonious Jaha has barely been the Chancellor of the Ark for a whole week, and already he must make the toughest decision of his existence: whether to give life…or to take it away.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before…" One member of the Council speaks up, her sullen expression an indication of where her vote will lie.

"True," States another, "However, I don't see why that matters. The rules were set in place to ensure the safety and well-being of our people." He pauses to allow his words to sink in. "If we make an exception to the rule in this case, then…well, then we're making ourselves vulnerable to complete and utter anarchy."

"As much as I hate to say it," The eldest councilman slowly pronounces each of his words, "I have to agree with Councillor Bowman. On an issue such as this, one exception could very well lead to a rebellion, and we cannot afford that. If our people think we've given this family an opportunity the rest of them have not been offered, it will only be a matter of time before we're sitting here again, determining the fate of yet another life."

"So what you're saying, Bartleby, is that you condemn _this_ child to death to save another from the same fate?" The first woman who spoke asks accusingly, narrowing her tired blue eyes in the older gentleman's direction.

"I suppose, Susannah," He returns in the same tone, "That I am saying that."

Susannah shakes her head, "But the child did nothing wrong. I cannot agree to this. I simply can't." She turns her eyes to the other three councilmembers, those who have yet to contribute to the discussion. "And you? Can you agree to snuff out the life of a _newborn _who hasn't even lived a full day? Is that something you are capable of?"

"What other choice do we have?" One replies, which spurs the others into action, and soon all but the Chancellor are deeply involved in a heated argument.

"We have a choice – that is why we are here right now!"

"The mistake does not lie with the child, or even with the parents, but with the medical staff! There are procedures in place to prevent this exact situation from occurring! If they had properly monitored the mother throughout her pregnancy, and they had scanned her monthly, as they are told to, then they would have seen the second baby sooner, and –"

"And they could have terminated the pregnancy then and there, putting an end to this silly debate. I don't see what more there is to say. The problem was not resolved in utero; therefore, we must solve the problem now. Get rid of the second child."

"Do you hear yourself? Do you even hear what you're saying? What will you do? Place the infant in the outer chambers and _float _her, like a common criminal? This is madness!"

"Even if we determine that is the only solution; how do we decide which will go? The first-born? Or the second? There is no right way to decide. There is no _right _answer."

"It doesn't matter which goes. Let the parents decide."

"How can you be so cruel, Gregory?"

"We must do what we must!"

"All right, that's enough." Chancellor Jaha finally raises his voice above the others and quiets them. "That is quite enough. I-I have heard enough. It's time to vote." He can feel his hands shaking, so he places them in his lap and squeezes them together tightly, to still the movement. He can't let his Council see him this shaken. He needs to be strong. "All those in favor of terminating say 'Aye'."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

After a short pause, Jaha prompts, "All those against, say 'Nay'."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"The decision goes to you, Chancellor," Gregory Bowman prompts, positive that the Chancellor will decide as he did and he can return to his bed in a timely manner.

This is exactly what Jaha feared most; that the decision would be tied and he would have to decide what is best for not only this suffering family, but for the Ark as a whole. He knew as Chancellor he would have to make tough decisions and be the leader that these people need, but he never thought he'd have a woman on the Ark give birth to twins on his sixth night in power, thus forcing his hand to do what he never thought he could. He knows though, despite the queasy feeling in his gut and the shakiness in his hands and the mantra in his mind telling him not to do this, that he can't let both babies live. He can't allow one family to live happily with two children while the rest are forced to have abortions or face the consequence of their actions, which is to be floated out to space with no protective gear. It is a fate feared by most on the Ark, and it is most frequent cause of death. But can he really condemn a baby to the same fate?

Just as Jaha is about to open his mouth and voice his decision, the sealed doors of the council chamber are opened, and Abigail Griffin staggers inside, pale-faced and wild-eyed. "Please," She begs, hands up in surrender, "Please don't do this. Don't make this call. Don't punish an innocent child for being born. I know what the rules are and I know the consequence. I will take the punishment. Float me. Make it me. Please."

"How dare you interrupt a Council meeting, you –"

The Chancellor holds up his hand for silence and Bartleby closes his mouth. Jaha stares at Abigail for a few moments, his expression entirely unreadable. In truth, he is wondering if there is a way for him to honor Abby's request. He doesn't want to trade her life either, though; she is a very skilled doctor and they need her on the Ark.

When he doesn't immediately deny her request, Abby's chest fills with hope that she might be able to save the lives of her two precious baby girls. She is weak from labor and should really be in bed, but she couldn't sleep, not when she knew the fate of her twins was being decided. She takes the moment of silence as a chance to explain herself further, "I couldn't live with myself if you took one of them away. I would not be able to go on living. Please try to understand. I never suspected. I never even thought for a second I could be carrying two babies inside of me. I had all my monthly scans, exactly as I was supposed to, and nothing was ever picked up. I did some research, using documents recorded on Earth, and there are a few rare cases where a second fetus is not detected in the womb. They call it a hidden twin, and even on an ultrasound it can be difficult to pick up the second baby. If I had known before – before I met my girls, before they were both placed into my arms and imbedded in my heart forever…I can't let you waste one of these lives. Please punish me instead. Do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt my babies." She bites down on her bottom lip as her eyes fill with tears, but somehow she keeps them from streaking down her face. She hoped that somewhere in the back of his mind, Jaha was thinking of his own wife, whose swollen belly was housing their own child, destined to be born in the next few weeks, and maybe - just maybe - he'd have mercy on her and her newborns.

"Abigail," Chancellor Jaha finally speaks, his voice low and regretful, "Even if we…let you take the child's place, we can't let the twins stay together. It is against the law, and we can't bend the law for your family."

Abby sniffles, "I understand." She steps back, her head hung low in defeat, but then suddenly it snaps back up. "So don't keep them together, then."

"I'm sorry?" Jaha frowns in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

The young woman squares her shoulders, "I am suggesting that we separate the twins, so that they can both remain alive, and so that no laws are broken. I know each family is only allowed one child…but I also know of a family who couldn't have a child of their own. If they agree, to keep her as their own, to keep the secret of her true identity…can we save my baby's life?" Abby sinks her teeth in her lower lip once more, awaiting an answer from the one man who has the power to grant her request.

Jaha thinks it over, weighing the consequences of each decision in his mind before reaching a conclusion. "All right," the Chancellor decides, "We will separate the twins. One child will remain with you and your husband, and the other will go to…?"

"Ed and Althea Hawthorne," Abby fills in the names of the couple who came to her, desperately wanting a baby, but were unable to conceive due to Althea's uterus being irregularly shaped. She remembers how nice they both were, how respectful Ed was of Althea, and how much love they had for each other. She hopes they will love her daughter as powerfully and unconditionally. "They live in Agro Station."

"Chancellor," Councillor Bowman is flabbergasted by the turn of events, "You can't seriously be considering this. What if the Hawthornes refuse to commit to the child? What if they do commit, but then later confess the truth to the child? What if the children run into each other one day and they figure out the truth? There are too many flaws, too many chances for things to go wrong. And then what?"

Jaha sighs, "That is a problem for another day, Gregory. For now, we will speak to Ed and Althea, and once the child is settled with them, we will all go back to sleep. In the morning, I will come up with a plan to ensure the Griffin twins paths don't cross."

Abigail feels her cheeks dampen from her tears and she smiles at the man who has saved her child, "Thank you, Chancellor. Thank you. Thank you."

**100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100**

A/N: There you have it, folks! The very first chapter of A Second Chance. I hope you liked it. I know it features neither Clarke nor her twin, Carter, but at least you now know how the twins came to be, and how Abby saved Carter's life. I don't know when Thelonious became Chancellor, so I decided to make that part up. I intend on posting the next chapter, which will be longer, either today or tomorrow. I can guarantee both Carter and Clarke will make appearances then :)

Please review with your feedback! It's really important for me to get your input, so that I can write a story that is as entertaining and addicting to read as it is to write. I am open to your suggestions, and can't wait to hear what you think.

-Sophia


	2. Ch 2: The Truth Hurts

Hey y'all! Sorry for not updating last week, like I said I would. I was sick, but I'm not going to make excuses. As a wise person once said, "Excuses are like buttholes; everybody has one and they all stink." So instead, I will just thank all of you who reviewed, have started following or have favorited A Second Chance so far. I'm really glad to have attracted some readers, and I hope you like the next installment! :)

DISCLAIMER: Everybody here knows I don't own The 100...otherwise I wouldn't be on here writing a fan fic ;)

**100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100**

**A Second Chance**

**Ch. 2: The Truth Hurts**

Carter Hawthorne always knew there was a piece of her missing. Somehow she just felt incomplete, although she couldn't quite pinpoint what the problem was. For the longest time she thought something was wrong with her. She had two parents who loved her, - _undeniably_ - friends who cared for her, and she was alive. What more could she ask for? What else could she need? Why couldn't she simply be happy with what was given to her?

Carter didn't have the answers, but if there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that she would never stop searching for her missing puzzle piece; no, not until it was found and put back in its proper place.

It wasn't until she was ten that Carter caught a glimpse of the life that could have been hers, but even seeing it with her own two eyes wasn't enough proof. She needed more. She needed concrete evidence, and unfortunately that would mean breaking a few rules...

"Carter!"

The small blonde ignored the reprimanding voice behind her, and instead focused on her own two feet and keeping them moving forward. She was close now, so close. All she had to do was -

"Carter, where are you going?"

Carter sighed, sparing a glance over her shoulder to the anxious face of her neighbor, who was coincidentally her best friend. Echo stretched up on her tippy-toes, straining to see where the reckless blonde was running off to this time, but in the crowded hall of Agro Station it was quite difficult for someone so small to locate much of anything. Echo slips between two men wearing engineering jumpsuits, narrowly missing a blow to the head by one of their elbows, and finally meets Carter's determined blue gaze among the sea of Ark citizens.

"Carter," Echo calls out, feeling somewhat relieved now that she has visual contact, "Come on, we have to get to the classroom." She watches her friend hopefully, waiting for her reaction. She doesn't know what has gotten into Carter lately, but every morning she runs off like this, racing to the end of the Agro hallway and peering into Central Hall, which connects Agro to Mecha and Go-Sci stations. She isn't allowed to enter Central Hall; no unaccompanied minor is, but she continues to make attempts each morning on the girls' walk to class. Echo shakes her head as she watches Carter turn on her heel and duck under a uniformed guard, stepping foot for the first time in Central Hall. Echo's eyes are wide. Her mouth drops open and she murmurs, "She did it."

For a fleeting moment, Carter allows a smile to grace her face, but it quickly disappears when she is grabbed by the very same guard she slipped past. "Where do you think you're going, little one?" He teases her good-naturedly, and she should be grateful it was a kind guard who caught her rather than a no-nonsense one, but all she feels is frustration spreading through her bones. "I don't think you belong in Central Hall. Back to your station." He places both hands firmly on her shoulders and turns her around, giving her a gentle push back into the Agro hallway.

She sighs in defeat, but she isn't as disappointed as she thought she'd be. After all, she did get what she came here for. She made it to Central Hall...and she saw _them; _the handsome blue-eyed man with wavy light-brown hair, the caramel-haired lady doctor with serious brown eyes, and their daughter who stood cozily between them, a hand held in each of her parents'. She's seen them before, and the reason she keeps coming back again and again is because...because that little blonde-haired girl with the bright blue eyes looks _exactly like Carter._

Standing precisely where she left her is Echo, arms crossed in front of her, lips scrunched up in a disapproving pout. "Way to go, genius," She comments as Carter reaches her side, "You made it to Central Hall for all of...oh, I don't know, five seconds? Was it worth it?"

Trying her best to keep the image of her look-alike in her mind, Carter brushes past her dark-haired best friend without a word. What could she say, really? 'Sorry E, I had to see this girl again, the one who has my face'? No, that'd be the absolute worst thing she could say. Somehow, Carter knows she can't tell anyone about what she's seen. There are always consequences on the Ark, and she thinks a major consequence would occur if she were to let slip what she saw.

"Hello?" Echo waves a hand in front of the other girl's face, "Echo to Carter, Echo to Carter. Come in, Carter."

Rolling her eyes, Carter lets out a little giggle. "I'm here." Knowing that Echo isn't going to drop the subject unless she gives her an answer, she says, "I just had to see if I could do it, you know? I just had to try."

"Well, don't do that again," Echo urges, "You're going to get in trouble."

Reluctantly, Carter replies, "I won't." She links her arm through Echo's and meets her emerald-green stare, "Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

><p>It was nearly an entire year later before Carter saw anything more than a distant glimpse of the Griffin family. She had, however, learned their last name was Griffin. The lady doctor is named Abigail Griffin, and Chancellor Jaha recently appointed her a member of the Council. Whenever a new member of the Council is appointed, a short video airs on every television on the Ark, making the announcement and introducing them to the citizens. Carter was shocked when she saw Abby, so shocked that her mother asked if she was feeling very well because she had gone awfully pale. The thing is, seeing Abby's face made Carter that much more determined to find out who her daughter is, and why she looks so much like <em>her.<em>

"Uh...Carter?" She glances over to the boy crouching at her left side, frowning at him for talking when she specifically told him to be quiet. He winces, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Sorry, sorry. But...do you mind maybe telling me what we're doing now?"

She widens her eyes in exasperation, running a hand down her face. She gestures to herself and Jasper, who is her unfortunate partner in crime today, hissing, "Well, we're hiding behind a heating vent at the moment, right next to Central Hall, so why don't you take a guess, Jasp?"

"Right," The skinny kid confirms, "I noticed that. I guess what I'm not sure of is..._why _we're hiding?"

Carter lets out a silent sigh, "If I'd known you were going to ask so many questions, I would've just asked Echo." She, Echo, Jasper, and Monty have known each other since diaper days, all living in Agro's housing unit C with their parents. The reason she dragged Jasper out of class, rather than Echo or Monty, is because she knew he'd be the one least likely to try and talk her out of this crazy idea. She tells him her plan quickly, "I need you to distract that guard so I can sneak into Go-Sci." She sees him open his mouth in protest, so she covers it with her hand and adds, "Before you say no, you won't get in trouble. I promise. All you have to do is pretend to be sick and ask him to escort you to the med wing."

"But-but Carter, I'm not a good liar. You know that. I can't -" Jasper sounds completely hopeless. Carter jabs him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yes you can," She insists. "Quit being a baby, Jasp. I need you to do this."

Jasper stares his blonde friend in the eyes and realizes how determined she is. He's not going to convince her to come back to Medicinal Plants class until he causes a distraction for her. He just hopes she's right and neither of them will get in trouble for this. Jasper slowly nods. Then, he stands from his crouched position and grabs his stomach as he steps into the hallway, groaning loudly.

"Ohhh," Jasper stumbles in the guard's direction, hoping he at least looks believable, "I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna - _urrgh_ - hurl!" The guard turns, eyes wide and mouth turned down in disgust. Jasper thinks that's a good sign.

"Not on my boots, you're not," Officer Rodriguez barks, waving the kid in front of him, "Go on, this way." He leads the gangly boy through Central Hall and into Mecha station's main walkway, which will lead to the hospital wing.

Carter waits until Jasper and the guard disappear before slipping into Central Hall and dashing through the open gates into Go-Sci. She doesn't even pause to celebrate the fact that this is as far from home as she's ever been. She is too focused on finding answers. Now that she's accomplished step one of her plan though, she's not sure where to go from here. How is she ever going to find Mr. Griffin and her look-alike if she doesn't even know which direction to go?

"Clarke?"

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she hears a voice behind her.

"Is that you? What are you doing down here?"

Without hesitating, Carter comes to a stop and slowly turns to face the man who spoke. She recognizes him, but she doesn't know why. He is tall, with sandy brown hair and matching eyes, and his dark suit-like clothes give him an air of importance. Not knowing how to respond, Carter simply smiles as cutely as possible, shrugging her shoulders casually. She doesn't know if this will work, but it's the only thing she could think to do. _Who's Clarke?_ She wonders.

He frowns at her response, but there is a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You don't know? Were you looking for your dad?"

_Could Clarke be the girl who looks like me? _This time, Carter nods, "Yeah. I guess I got a little lost..." She smiles sheepishly.

"It's not your fault, he and his crew have been moved around a lot lately," He says, much to Carter's relief. "They're over in the Arrow today; come on, I'll take you."

Suddenly, Carter hesitates. Should she follow him? Arrow Station is all the way in the middle of Go-Sci, and that's a long way from Agro...

"Thanks," Carter agrees, before she can change her mind. It was her idea to do this, so she can't back out now. Putting on a brave face, the eleven-year-old matches her stride to the tall gentleman beside her. She sends him a side-long glance, wondering what he'd do if he realized she's not actually this Clarke person.

"Shouldn't you be in class, little lady?" He asks conversationally.

"Well, I was..." Carter responds, wracking her brain for a believable excuse, "...but we're doing reports this week, on important jobs on the Ark. So...I'm going to interview my dad for my paper."

"Your dad is a pretty important guy," The man comments. He then questions, "I thought you were more interested in becoming a doctor, like your mother? Is she too busy to help you with your paper?"

Carter's chest swells with hope. _Clarke's mom is a doctor; Clarke's mom must be Abigail Griffin! _To answer her guide's question, she lies, "Someone already picked the medics on the Ark for their topic, so I chose the next best thing."

He chuckles, "I'm sure your dad will be happy to see you." He gestures to a short hall on their right, "Here we are. The Arrow." He walks up to the sealed chamber doors and presses a small green button, which sits on a panel of buttons in various sizes and color, ranging from green to black to red. Every station has a similar panel of buttons on the outer and inner chambers, so that doors can be sealed to allow access to only those who are authorized. As he holds the green button, he speaks, "Jake Griffin, you have a visitor." He raises his eyebrows and sends the fidgety blonde a smile.

A moment later, Jake himself replies through the speaker, "I'll be right out."

_I did it, _Carter thinks to herself, _I did it! I found him. I'm going to meet Jake Griffin!_

The hiss of hydraulics kick in before the large metal door to the Arrow is opened, revealing the tall and handsome man whom Carter had only seen from across a crowded hallway. But now - now he's here, right in front of her, and he's smiling down at her with such warmth and adoration...and Carter feels an ache inside her chest that suddenly hurts so badly she wants to cry. But why?

"Clarke," Jake grins clapping a hand down on his daughter's shoulder and squeezing affectionately, "What are you doing here?" He looks up and over her shoulder, nodding to her escort, "Thank you, Marcus, for bringing her to me."

_So that's who he is, _Carter realizes, _Marcus Kane; another member of Jaha's Council._

"It was no trouble at all, Jake." Marcus replies, waving to the two, "Good luck with that report, Clarke."

Carter twists around and smiles at the councilman, "Thanks." She is relieved when he walks away, though, and leaves her alone with Jake Griffin. Focusing all her attention on the man she snuck out of Agro to see, Carter feels herself smiling bashfully. Realizing she never answered his question, Carter quickly states, "I-I just wanted to see you. I'm sorry." She drops her gaze to the floor, studying Jake's black boots.

After a beat of silence, which Jake spends scrutinizing his daughter in an attempt to figure out what it is that is so different about her, Jake announces, "All right then. Well, here I am. Is there something you needed to ask me? What's this report Marcus mentioned?" Crouching down to the girl's height, he looks her right in the eyes.

"It's just this paper," Carter lies, unable to meet Jake's blue eyes, which are so similar to her own, "About important jobs on the Ark. I picked yours, so that I could come and see you."

"Clarke," Jake asks sternly, "Are you being honest with me?" He puts two fingers under her chin and gently lifts her face. He is surprised to see her eyes fill with tears.

"I'm sorry," Carter sobs, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Her shoulders begin to shake and her feet are itching to turn and run back to the safety of Agro station. This was a stupid idea and she should never have come. She's not ready for this, not ready at all.

Jake wraps the poor girl up in his arms and soothes, "It's all right, honey. I'm not mad at you. You need to tell me what's wrong though, all right?"

Carter feels so safe in his arms, like it was where she was meant to be all along, and she also feels so guilty, because she already has a father at home who loves her, but she thinks that maybe she doesn't really belong with them. Maybe, just maybe, she really belongs with this man, and his doctor wife, and their daughter who looks so much like her that she's been called her name by two different people. Maybe..."I'm not Clarke," Carter whispers her confession.

Jake's eyes widen and he's too dumbfounded to speak. His grip tightens on her tiny shoulders, and his eyes travel over her face, searching for any differences he can find that would back up her statement. _There. _On the top-left corner of her upper lip...there should be a small brown beauty mark...but there isn't one. "You're not..." Jake trails off, finding his mouth too dry to speak. He swallows and then makes one more attempt, "You're not Clarke. You're...Carter."

* * *

><p>Meeting Jake Griffin was when Carter Hawthorne's life took a turning point. See, she finally knew beyond a reasonable doubt that there was something missing from her life and it wasn't just something stupid and pointless; no, it was something <em>big. <em>She finally learned the truth: that she is Clarke Griffin's twin sister, daughter of Jake and Abigail Griffin, and that no matter how badly she wants it she can never, ever meet her sister. Clarke can never know Carter exists. In fact, no one on board the Ark can ever know that Carter and Clarke are twins, and that Chancellor Jaha chose to separate them at birth in order to keep them both alive. That is the secret that's been hidden from her since her birth. That is the reason she feels like half of a whole. That is why.

And she was right when she thought she wasn't ready for the truth. It was too much for her to handle. An eleven-year-old can only take so much disappointment, and making the discovery that you're actually an identical twin who was taken away from her parents at six hours old, never to be a part of that family again, is a pretty big disappointment. Carter had so many questions for Jake, and for Abby when he eventually walked her all the way over to the hospital wing to tell her what had happened. There she was, standing in front of her flesh and blood, and being told she couldn't seek them out again. As heartbreaking as it was, Jake and Abby had to make Carter promise not to come looking for them again, not to try and find Clarke. Because...she was never meant to know about them, and even though they swore they loved her, Carter never felt more un-loved in her entire life.

Not only did Carter learn the disappointing truth about her origin, but as she had feared, there was a rather large consequence for her actions. Carter was told after this year of schooling with her fellow Agro-kids, she'd be unable to join them for class and would instead take private lessons. This was to prevent any of her class-mates identifying her as Clarke's clone once they moved on to secondary schooling. Up until age twelve, kids attend classes in their stations only, but after their twelfth birthdays, they begin secondary school, which mixes adolescents of all stations. Carter would miss out on that. Carter wouldn't get a regular education like all the other kids. She was made an outcast. No, worse than an outcast; she was made to be forgotten.

Aside from no longer attending school with her friends, Carter was forbidden to play with Echo, Jasper, Monty, or any of her other friends and neighbors. Her family was moved out of housing unit C and placed in housing unit F, where no families with children lived. Carter was assigned designated hours in which she could roam the halls for exercise, and those hours were often in the middle of the night. She became one of the Ark's many well-kept secrets, but Carter was smart and determined, like her true parents, the Griffins, and she wasn't giving up. She made a promise to herself and she damn well intended on keeping it.

No matter what it takes, Carter will find a way to meet Clarke one day, and nothing and no one will stop her.

**100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100~100**

A/N: There you have it, chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed. A few reviewers last chapter were asking if Carter is supposed to be Clarke's identical twin or if they are fraternal, and in case you missed it in the chapter, they are supposed to be identical. So Carter looks like Eliza Taylor, the actress who portrays Clarke. I was also asked if Carter will be on the drop ship with Clarke, and the answer to that is no. So...I'll let ya'll wonder a bit about how Carter is going to reunite herself with Clarke. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to hearing them :)

Please review, your opinions mean so much to me! I think I might accept a few OC's from you guys, if you're up to it. I need some more members of the 100 who have yet to be named or introduced. If you want to create a mini-profile (name, age, why confined to Sky Box, short physical description, opinion of Earth so far, and whether or not you mind if your character dies at some point) and send it to me in either a review or a message, I'll let you know next chapter if I plan on using them or not. Thanks so much!

Next Chapter: Clarke and the 100 are sent to Earth in the drop ship. Carter confronts Abby on the whereabouts of her sister.

-Sophia


End file.
